wildstaronlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Guild:BadCompany (Undecided EU)
Guild Info We're an old gaming community with roots in a long, long list of mmos, going all the way back to daoc. The site atm. is pretty empty, but this is only because we're currently in the process of moving everything over to the new site. We have many experienced gamers who played mmorpgs since the first mmorpg came out, and we are now focusing our attention 100% on Wildstar! Currently we have a fine mix between pvp players and pve players, with a slight lean toward more PvP players, however i still signed down the guild as PvX as we will most certainly have a raid team as well as a pvp team. so we welcome players of both aspects. We are an international guild, which main and only language is english, anlthough most of us are not native english speakers. Therefore we welcome people of all nationalities to join us! We are going to go with the Exiles faction, as it just caters more to us. We most recently have come from the empire in Swtor, so guess we are just looking for new ways. And the humor of the Exiles seems to have hit spot on with our members. We are looking for members to join our ranks, as we are aiming for being a competitive guild. We already have some pvp teams set up, and plans in motion regarding pvp, crafting and more. So if your interested in joining to help build our guild even further, wether it be pve where we have lots of positions open, or pvp, then i can guarentee this is the place for you! And even if your not a competetive player, and don't want be involved in anything in particlar, then of course we still gor room for you. We are a relaxed group with friendly player and all in all a friendly community where most feels like being a part of a family. The Backstory We started as a collective community back in Aion, when we played it. However some of us have played together since the days of Dark Age Of Camelot. But since Aion, we have been a multi gaming community, with official guilds in Lotr Online - swtor - wow - rift - Guild Wars 2 - Neverwinter. and clans in dota, hon, lol, battlefield and much more. However none of these games have really met our needs for an mmorpg, as we are a hardcore gaming bunch, who clock in many many hours during the day to make this guild work. But we have all shifted our focus toward Wildstar, as it seems to have exactly that which we have been looking for. So most recently we have been making some Dota 2 teams, under the name of Ponygaming (www.ponygaming.shivtr.com) However we are now moving everything to our new website will be 100% about WildStar Guild Rules Must be able to speak English, as we demand the communication in chat to be restricted to English only. Members to be respectful toward each other. Follow guidelines given by the officers and leaders. Officers * Queketh - Guild Master * Vancoven - Officer External links